<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart Station by kiry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330744">Heart Station</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry'>kiry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Parent/Child Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*14年旧档<br/>*cp向父子注意</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart Station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（上）</p><p>Thranduil真的很讨厌雨夜。<br/>试想一下空无一人的演播室和凌晨三点湿漉漉的夜晚。每当这个时候他都恨透了自己单调乏味（恰恰是他人耳中“性感低沉”、“充满磁性”）的声线和音乐。他并不是一个优秀的电台主持人，也没有多少耐心聆听那些闲得发慌的人们的抱怨。他选择深夜档有一些特殊的原因。<br/>“你的选择总是让人惊讶，Thran。”Elrond说，然后把上面那句话重复了一遍，“你并不是一个优秀的电台主持人，但这不影响你的人气。我想我会高兴见到台里深夜节目的收听率提高上十几个百分点。”<br/>他和他的制片人很痛快地谈妥了。从那之后Thranduil的生物钟与原先相比推后出十二个小时的时差，而他的电话编辑再没收得回一张苦瓜脸。<br/>此时他刚刚流畅地回答完一位听众的来电，抬头便看到Galion已经昏睡在外面。切入一段新的音乐，他从包里拿出一个装满猩红色液体的塑料瓶，拧开把手走出来用它轻轻撞了撞电话编辑的头。<br/>对方皱眉挣扎了一下，然后不情不愿地睁开眼。“天哪，Thranduil，酒神会为此发怒的！”Galion以一种明显不怎么高兴的语气评价道。事实上他拿出的两个咖啡杯也必定不会让酒神高兴到哪儿去。“事先说明，我就陪你喝一杯，不然Elrond又要给你的播出事故擦屁股了。”<br/>“那就闭嘴，喝。”他懒洋洋地倒出两份，白瓷杯碰击发出清脆的声响。</p><p>他们喝到一半的时候，听众来电很不合时宜地响起来。Thranduil笑着拍掉了Galion伸向电话的手——天哪他笑了，这个不是平时那个冷淡又...冷淡的人，这酒太烈了吗——自己接起来。“您好，欢迎收听‘心灵电台’，我就是——”<br/>“Thranduil。”电话另一边的人准确的叫出他的名字。<br/>Galion注意到他的脸色微微变化，其中有惊喜、疑惑、以及...戏谑，这可从来不是好征兆。“上帝保佑，Thranduil！”他向他低吼，谈吐因为刻意压低的嗓音模糊不清，“别玩什么能让你丢了工作的花样。”<br/>金发男人自顾自地把话筒丢给他，跑回演播室。期间还不忘游刃有余地回敬：“你大可放心，听众们一向宠爱我。”<br/>Galion摇了摇头，自觉帮他把来电接入。他想他隐约猜到了那头的人是谁。</p><p>“Thranduil...？”神秘听众在短暂的等待中不安地叫了几遍他的名字，很快被他温柔的（夹杂着一种隐藏得不是很好的热切）声音接纳：“我在这儿。”<br/>那边在微微发愣之后，发出一声叹息似的轻笑，他们都明白游戏已经开始了。<br/>“您有什么想和我分享的吗，这位先生？”<br/>“Hmm...请问您是单亲父亲吗？”熟悉的声音一本正经地说。<br/>“Hmm...”双唇泻出一声相似的鸣音，他尽量不让自己笑出声来，“虽然不想暴露太多个人信息，不过是的。”<br/>“那您大概能理解我的苦恼了。”<br/>“请讲？”<br/>“我的儿子，一个漂亮、可爱、乖巧的金发男孩——”<br/>Thranduil的嘴角勾起来。<br/>“他最近总是盯着我的嘴唇看，无论我喝水还是说话。呃...我想尤其是喝水的时候，他会盯着我的喉结一直看到嘴唇。”电话中的镇静被一阵轻微的颤抖出卖，他估计他也正忍着笑。<br/>“我想你们父子一定都很漂亮。”Thranduil真诚地说。<br/>“哦，是的...当然了。这也正是问题所在。”那个声音顿了顿，随即无比严肃地说：“我觉得我儿子被我吸引了。”<br/>他的嘴角不得不仰得更高。<br/>“您是说，像看到性感的格斗系红发少女一样的那种‘吸引’？”<br/>沉默了一两秒，那声音咬牙切齿——在他听来就是这样，实际上只有一丝不易察觉的恼怒——回答：“没错，就像那样！”<br/>“Wow，这真的是一个很严重的问题。我想问问我们接下来的内容还能和谐地播出吗？”Thranduil以他平日里出名的温和幽默逗弄着他。<br/>“我也很想加入和谐音，”脆生生的笑从话筒里传来，“不过什么都没发生。”<br/>他眯起眼睛。“真的吗？‘什么都没发生’先生？”<br/>大概是从有点危险的语气里读出了不妙的信号，另一边的人只得乖乖道出实情：“好吧...不知道是他还是我控制得不太好，总之我们接吻了。”<br/>“...一定是一个心情复杂的吻吧？”<br/>“我没有推开他...”声音陷入思考，“我自己都不明白我为什么没有推开他。相反，我放任他对我所做的一切，我们的舌头缠到一块儿的时候，他看起来感觉不错。”<br/>Thranduil缓慢地、温柔地说：“我想我得承认您的儿子的确挺可爱的，即使有一些任性疯狂。您也只是不愿伤害自己的孩子罢了，毕竟您是那么爱他。”<br/>“这正是我所纠结的。”那个声音黯淡下去，“我放任他，究竟是因为爱还是因为他是我的孩子？”<br/>Thranduil差一点就叫出他的名字。他忍住了，并且从没觉得自己的耐力这么良好。<br/>“这二者并不矛盾。”他说。<br/>“如果我在此的言论冒犯到哪位听众，请您现在马上关掉收音机。我将对此负责，但不会道歉，除了可能又要为我处理事务的制片人。”<br/>“——”</p><p>很久之后，对方沉默着听完他的讲话，挂断电话。</p><p> </p><p>（下）</p><p>雨夜的空气仍是一片潮湿，隐匿的水滴似乎要封住他的呼吸。Thranduil凌晨一点半从办公楼里步伐不稳地走出来，知道第二天自己将有一场恶魔般的头痛。他和Galion喝完了最后三分之一瓶酒，然后他们的话题就从天气和选举之间产生了一个质的飞跃。<br/>“我全程都听...听见了。”Galion把塑料瓶捏的很响，“给你打电话的是你的儿子吧？”<br/>他终于忍不住笑了，却是一声苦笑。“是的...一个漂亮、可爱、乖巧、背井离乡、吻过我的金发男孩。他叫Legolas，Legolas...他是我的小绿叶。”<br/>“唔，背井离乡...让我猜猜...你调到深夜档的原因，除了避免应付像白天那样多的互动，还有让你少一点思念的时间这一条吧？”对方问。<br/>Thranduil有些气愤地踢了一脚对方的凳子。经过三次努力，他终于瞄准目标，精准发射——Galion被他踹得连人带椅子一起翻过去，倒在地上醉醺醺地咕哝了两句，索性昏昏沉沉睡过去。<br/>直到他睡着，Thranduil才自言自语般地回答道：“你真聪明...对极了。”<br/>Legolas离家的那日恰巧也是雨夜。他们大吵了一架，关于那些老套的独立、自由和爱的问题。Thranduil没来得及吻他或者给他拿雨衣，男孩已经头也不回地跑出门。<br/>而但凡他回头向自家窗户的方向看一次，都不会一时冲动跑到另一个城市暂住下来。因为他的父亲自始至终定定站在远处很久，直到他的背影融化在漫天雨中消失不见。<br/>从那之后的六个月里，他们有过书信来往和邮件，他们的关系又一点点修补好，但Thranduil开始没来由地讨厌雨夜。</p><p>好了，他已经觉得头晕的更厉害了。就像一个饱受饥饿之苦的人一下吃掉太多美味，Legolas的声音是他荒漠里甘甜的源泉。天知道那些粉丝们看见他现在的样子会怎么想？在他说完那些足以被处以火刑的话之后？<br/>Thranduil摇了摇头，向停车场里唯一的光源走去——等等，光源？<br/>短短几秒内大脑迅速排除了偷车贼和流浪汉的可能...不用猜测，他已无需再猜测——光源熄灭后，答案从车里跳出来，一头比光源更加灿烂的金发转眼来到他面前。<br/>“爸爸。”Legolas小声叫道，然后扎进他怀里。<br/>Thranduil由衷感谢深夜偷懒的电工，四周漆黑的环境让他的儿子贴上来的唇一点也不显得突兀。那孩子踮起脚尖——那样还不够，他搂着父亲的脖子把他微微向下拉，进行了他们六个月以来的第一次接吻。他从喉咙里溢出满足的叹息，酒精和唾液混合出奇异的味道令他迷醉。他低笑，反搂住儿子纤瘦的背，把他抵在车上，深深回吻。这样才对。他想，好心地在Legolas即将窒息时放开他。<br/>“角色扮演玩得很开心？”他在黑暗中捏住儿子的下巴，对上那双水晶蓝眼睛。提到这个，Legolas的眸色暗下去，他很清楚这是他发怒的前兆。<br/>“你早就不该拿Tauriel开我的玩笑了！”他儿子狠狠掐了一把他的腰。“而且你最后说的真的会让你丢工作的，Elrond一定会气到脱发。”<br/>“知道我会丢工作就回来，然后养我。”他靠在儿子的颈窝里几乎呢喃地说。<br/>Legolas没听清。“你说什么？”男孩轻轻拍拍父亲的背，重复了一遍，“你说什么，爸爸？”<br/>一瓶红酒灌过的脑子绝对不是谈话的绝佳时机，所以他只是干巴巴地说了两遍“我累了，我好困”来逃避儿子的追问。<br/>“上车，Thranduil。”结果当然是男孩怒气冲冲地夺走了他的车钥匙，“我来开车，你这个准酒驾犯。”</p><p>直到停进自家车库，Thranduil还在装睡。Legolas抚着他翻滚好几次的喉结，那里是致命的位置，金发男人从不允许别人触碰的——<br/>“睁眼，爸爸。不然我现在就亲你，直到胸口。”<br/>Thranduil万分疲惫地睁开一只眼睛。“我真的教了你太多坏东西，儿子。”他了口气，抬手揉了揉他的淡金色长发。 Legolas有点不耐烦地从父亲的手中挣出来，然后制住他的双手。“接着，告诉我你清醒了，我们可以严肃地谈话了。”<br/>“但我的确没有清醒过来。”Thranduil在心里这样说，而考虑到他儿子的鲁莽和威胁语气，他决定束手就擒。Legolas扣着他手腕的力量大得惊人，与此同时男孩的嘴唇正不慌不忙地吻着他的面颊，充满耐心地滑过额头，眼睑和鼻尖，缓缓地在嘴唇附近打转，仿佛刚刚的不耐烦只是一种错觉。<br/>在展开深吻之前，Legolas坏心地停顿下来，捏捏他的脸：“你可以说了。”<br/>Thranduil重新闭上沉重的眼皮，努力保持意识。“你想谈什么……不对，首先你得尊重长辈，尤其是你的父亲。别用这种语气对我说话，死小孩。”<br/>男孩翻了个白眼。<br/>“你想谈天气、政治……还是什么别的？”<br/>“Thranduil。”<br/>“……唔，看起来是'什么别的'。”他迷迷糊糊地说完这句，睁开双眼，趁儿子放松警惕脱离他的束缚。车里空间有限，他只好把男孩紧紧搂住，把他的头摁在胸口。<br/>“……爸爸！”Legolas恼怒地低吼着，可Thranduil的怀抱很用力，他自己似乎…也不那么想离开。<br/>感受到怀里的男孩渐渐平静下来，他才开始“严肃”地谈话：“Hmm…我爱你，Legolas，无论父亲的爱还是情人的爱；你走了半年多，我想你想到发疯；我没想到你会到这儿来，也许你会决定回来，也许你不会，随你便，但现在我想吻你。”他流利地完成一大段话，口齿像工作时那样清晰。“还有什么想从我这里知道的吗？”<br/>Legolas的神情在黑暗中显得捉摸不透。他的脸有点红，咬着嘴唇，眼睛看上去非常湿润。“没了，爸爸。”他顺从地张开嘴唇，再次迎接父亲的进入。</p><p>Thranduil打开冰箱门，翻找一通后无比嫌弃地拎出一罐啤酒。他把自己送回柔软的沙发上，盯着时钟分针一点一滴走到第二天，然后伸长手为了够到那台黑色的收音机。<br/>调频过后是熟悉的声音，和他相似的低沉，虽然多了一点青涩。<br/>“晚上好，各位亲爱的听众。”<br/>他愣了一下，随后坐直身体去够电话。<br/>“我是'心灵电台'的主持人，崭新的，你们可以叫我绿叶。”<br/>他拿起话筒，绵长的电音夹杂在秘密的电波中。<br/>“如果我要自我介绍的话大概会说到明天，我会在接下来的日子里慢慢让大家了解我的哦。”<br/>他一个一个按下熟悉的号码。<br/>“那让我们先接入第一位听众的来电吧。”<br/>电话接通了，Thranduil这次没犹豫，直接叫出了他的名字。</p><p>-fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>